


Huurteessa

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Weasleyn perhepotretti [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Romance, STD awareness, Tissue Warning
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: William Weasley nojasi selkäänsä päärynäpuun muhkuraiseen runkoon. Hän ei tuntenut pohjoistuulen purevuutta ihollaan, sulavan lumen hyistä kosteutta vaatteissaan tai valkoisiksi huurtuneiden ripsiensä painavuutta.





	Huurteessa

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Huurteessa  
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: Fire  
> Ikäraja: K-15  
> Paritus: Harry/Bill  
> Tyylilaji: Romance ja angst  
> Varoitukset: Sisältää materiaalia, joka saattaa järkyttää herkimpiä lukijoita. Nessupaketille saattaa myös olla käyttöä.
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.
> 
> Haasteet: Weasleyn perhepotretti - Bill (ulkomaille sijoittuvana), esinehaaste - kondomi, kolmen ficin haaste - kappaleena Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt, Slash10 1/10 ja FF100 sanalla 019. Valkoinen.
> 
> A/N: Tämä ficci on ollut pitkään odottamassa valmiiksi tulemista, kuten muutkin esinehaasteeseen osallistuvat ficcini aloitin tämän heti haasteeseen ilmoittauduttuani. En juonta pilaamatta voi sanoa, mistä viivästys johtui. Nyt tuntuu oudolta, kun tämä on kirjoitettu, jäi haikea olo, ehdin kiintyä tähän tarinaan. Toivottavasti edes osa siitä kiintymyksestä välittyy tekstistä, sillä itse ainakin rakastan tarinan Williamia. Jostain syystä tämän tarinan kirjoitustyyli muuttui useaan otteeseen, vaikka itse tarina ja juoni pysyivät alusta loppuun asti muuttumattomina. Näitäkin sanoja on nyt vaikea kirjoittaa, sillä ne merkitsevät sitä, että se on todellakin viimein valmis.  
> Pakko mainita hauska yhteensattuma tämän kirjoittamisesta, jossa todellisuus ja taru kohtasivat: Islannin tulivuoren purkaus kohta on kirjoitettu yli vuosi ennen tuota keväistä purkausta, joten peittosin Sibylla Punurmion ennustamisessa tällä kertaa.

_**Huurteessa**_  


Se alkoi viattomalla nuhalla sinä keväänä, kun he olivat juuri muuttaneet yhteen. Pieni ja turha yksityiskohta heidän suhteestaan oli ainoa asia, joka tunkeutui Billin ikävän turruttamaan mieleen, hänen tuijottaessa huurteen kuvioimasta ikkunasta ulos mitään näkemättä. Molly oli takan vieressä koristelemassa joulukuusta lastenlapsiensa kanssa, iloisen hulinan keskellä huoli kuitenkin sai naisen vilkuilemaan ikkunan ääressä istuvaa vanhinta poikaansa vähän väliä. Äidinvaisto kertoi pojan ajatusten olevan Ranskassa ja rakastetussaan. Mollykin olisi toivonut Harryn viettävän joulua heidän kanssaan, poika oli kuulunut heidän perheeseensä yksitoistavuotiaasta lähtien ja entistä tiiviimmäksi perheside muodostui Billin alettua seurustella tämän kanssa.

Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill

Harry oli pysytellyt Englannissa muutaman vuoden Voldemortin kukistamisen jälkeen, osallistunut hautajaisiin, tanssiaisiin ja jälleenrakentamiseen. Voldemortista vapaa yhteisö ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtään sen suopeampi Harrylle kuin uhkan alla elänyt. Paparazzit jahtasivat häntä pimeyden voimien sijaan ja kaikki halusivat osansa Harryn maineesta. Harry ajautui suhteesta toiseen pettyen joka kerta yhtä paljon, kun hänen partnerinsa jätti hänet saatuaan ylennyksen, kuvansa lehteen tai ison läjän rahaa suhdepaljastuksistaan sensaatiolehdille. Nuori mies hylkäsi ajatukset rakkaudesta sydänsuruja välttääkseen ja tyytyi läheisyyden kaipuun täyttämiseen merkityksettömissä yhdenyönsuhteissa.

Englannin jästi — ja velhoklubeja tarpeeksi kierrettyään ja lehtien yhä jatkaessa hänen yksityiselämänsä ruotimista etusivuillaan Harry sai tarpeekseen. Mies muutti kaikessa hiljaisuudessa Ranskaan Remukselta perimälleen pikkutilalle. Leppoisa maaseutu tarjosi hänelle sitä rauhaa, jota hän oli aina kaivannut. Vaikka hänen nimensä tunnettiin myös täällä velhoyhteisössä, ei hän silti ollut samankaltaisen mediamyllytyksen kohteena. Varmistaakseen olinpaikkansa pysymisen brittilehdistön tietämättömissä, Harry vältteli velhoja ja näiden asuttamia alueita.

Suurin osa Harryn ajastaan kului tilan kunnostamiseen ja ylläpitoon. Hän hukutti itsensä puutarhan hoitoon, kasvimaa, hedelmäpuut, yrttitarha ja kukkaistutukset heräsivät hänen käsissään uuteen kukoistukseen. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, että Petunia oli aikanaan pakottanut hänet huolehtimaan Likusteritien puutarhatöistä. Sillä niillä taidoilla ja muutamilla taioilla Harry oli saanut aikaiseksi sen paratiisin, joka Villa Lupinia ympäröi. Kesä iltaisin hän aterioi huvimajassa, josta aukesi näköala pienelle lammelle ja vastapäisessä rinteessä olevaan viinitarhaan. Ilman täytti hyönteisten surina ja lintujen laulu, eikä Harryn tarvinnut pelätä, että puiden varjoissa sähäkkä sitaattisulkakynä dokumentoisi hänen jokaisen hengenvetonsa ja suupalansa.

Kun yksinäisyys kävi liian painostavaksi, Harry teki polkupyörällä retken lähimpään kylään kahville, ostoksille tai vain rupattelemaan kyläläisten kanssa tilanhoidon ihmeellisyyksistä. Kyläläiset pitivät työteliäästä engelsmannista, joka kunnioitti paikallisia perinteitä tuottamalla viiniä ja yrttejä myytäväksi asti. Niinpä nuori punaposkinen mies nähtiin usein polkemassa mutkitellen takaisin tilalleen illan jo hämärryttyä hänen istuttuaan iltaa muiden isäntien kanssa vertailemassa viinitarhojensa tuotteita. Oli myös niitä iltoja, jolloin Harry tarvitsi klubien välkkyviä valoja, hikisiä vartaloita liikkumassa yhtenäisenä orgaanisena massana musiikin sykkeen hypnotisoimana. Silloin hän ilmiintyi turisteilta piiloon jääneisiin kaupunkeihin ja etsi täysinäisiä klubeja, joiden ihmispaljouteen saattoi kadottaa itsensä.

Niinpä Harry yllättyi löytäessään itsensä jästiklubin tanssilattialta parinaan velho, joka oli osallistunut kolmivelhoturnajaisiin osana Beauxbatonin delegaatiota. Heidän iltansa kului tanssiessa sekä kepeästi jutustellessa, heidän välillään ei ollut muuta kuin pientä flirttiä ja orastavaa ystävyyttä. Henrin suku oli ranskalaisten tabloidien lempiriistaa, joten miehellä ei ollut aikomustakaan juoruta Harrysta lehdille. Heillä oli muutamia yhteisiä tuttaviakin ja pienen maanittelun jälkeen Harry antoi ystävälleen luvan kertoa näille, miten hänet tavoittaisi. Ilta sai Harryn muistamaan velhomaailman hyvät puolet ja sen kuinka paljon helpompaa oli jutella taikamaailmaan kuuluvien kanssa, jotka tiesivät sodasta ja sen vaikutuksista jokaiseen velhoon ja noitaan.

Henrin tapaamisen jälkeen Harry osasi odottaa yhteydenottoa, joka saapui kirjeen muodossa muutaman viikon kuluttua Fleurilta, kutsu Delacourien puutarhajuhliin. Harry ei ollut varma olisiko osallistuminen viisasta, vaikka hänen ystävänsä oli vakuuttanut, ettei paikalla olisi yhtäkään lehdistön edustajaa. Poika päätti ottaa riskin, sillä hän oli kaivannut tuttuja kasvoja viisi vuotta kestäneen hiljaiselon aikana. Englantiin hän ei vielä uskaltautuisi, mutta Fleurin näkeminen olisi hyvä alku. Juhlien humun keskellä Harry näki ilmestyksen, joka lohikäärmeenvuota buutseissaan ja takissaan oli seksikkyyden ruumiillistuma.

Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry

Sodan jälkeen Bill vaihtoi toimistotyön Irvetassa rakastamaansa kirouksenmurtamiseen. Hänen paikkansa Egyptissä oli mennyt, mutta Ranskassa muinaisen La Tènen kulttuurin kaivauksilla eri puolilla maata oli hänen taidoilleen kysyntää. Fleurin perhe ei hyväksynyt eitä vastaukseksi tarjottuaan Billille majapaikkaa luonaan niin kauan kuin miehen työ pitäisi tämän Ranskassa. He kokivat talonsa tyhjäksi vanhimman tyttärensä muutettua pois kotoa. Fleur oli jäänyt pysyvästi Englantiin löydettyään puolison Englannin taikaministeriöstä samalta osastolta, jolla ranskatar oli ollut harjoittelijana ja sittemmin vakituisena työntekijänä. Nuori rouva vieraili ahkerasti Kotikolossa ja auttoi Mollya tämän suuren lastenlapsikatraan hoidossa.

Fleurin ja Billin ystävyys oli ollut tiivis, heillä oli ollut paljon yhteistä, ehkä liikaakin. Monet olivatkin kuvitelleet kaksikon päätyvän pariskunnaksi, mutta he olivat yllättäneet kaikki suhteen pysyessä täysin platonisena. Ystävyys oli kestänyt sodat ja mustasukkaisen poikaystävän, nykyisen aviomiehen, epäilykset. Ystävyys oli se, mikä lopulta oli saanut Billin taipumaan asumisjärjestelyihin ja nauttimaan ajastaan rennossa mannermaisessa ilmapiirissä. Hän ei kertaakaan kokenut itseään tunkeilijaksi Delacourien perheessä, ei edes silloin, kun Fleur perheineen oli paikalla lukuisien muiden sukulaisten kera. Suvun ja perheen välittömyys sekä vieraanvaraisuus saivat Billin tuntemaan olonsa varsin kotoisaksi. Talo asukkaineen oli vauraampi ja mannermaisempi versio Kotikolosta.

Delacourien perhe oli ranskalaiseen tapaan sosiaalisesti hyvin aktiivinen. Vähintään kerran viikossa he osallistuivat kutsuille ja ainakin kerran kuussa he itse järjestivät kutsut, joille Bill koki velvollisuudekseen osallistua, jos vain töiltään ehti. Hän tiesi rikkovansa jotain kirjoittamatonta etikettiä pukeutuessaan omalla tyylillään, johon eivät juhlakaavut kuuluneet. Jos hän saisi päättää, lohikäärmeenvuota vaatteet hyväksyttäisiin virallisten seremonioiden pukukoodistoon velhomaailmassa. Vaikka pukeutuminen Delacourien puutarhajuhlissa ei noudattanut virallisia pukeutumisohjeita, suurimmalla osalla oli yllään kesäisen kevyitä ja valkoisessa sekä muissa vaaleissa väreissä koreilevia juhlakaapuja, saaden Billin tuntemaan olonsa harvinaisen ulkopuoliseksi.

Hänen silmänsä osuivat hahmoon, joka oli pysähtynyt keskelle nurmikenttää yllättäen ja Bill tunsi henkilön katseen ihollaan. Tuntui kuin olisi kulunut iäisyys ennen kuin miehen aivot yhdistivät kasvot nimeen, jonka kaikki tunsivat. Hän ei voinut kuvitella, että hintelästä teinisankarista oli kuoriutunut muutamassa vuodessa ryhdikäs ja komea nuori mies, jonka huoliteltu olemus ei myöskään noudattanut sovinnaisinta etikettiä. Harryn mustat farkut nuolivat hänen sääriään ja takapuoltaan, käärmeennahkaisen liivin alla oli pelkästään ruskettunutta ihoa ja liivin kanssa samasta materiaalista tehty takki roikkui huolettomasti velhon toiselta paljaalta käsivarrelta.

Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill

Bill nousi äkkinäisesti tuoliltaan ja harppoi ovelle kadoten siitä lumiselle pihalle. Molly vilkaisi Arthuria kysyvästi, mutta mies pudisti päätään merkiksi siitä, että heidän pitäisi antaa vanhimmalle pojalleen aikaa olla yksin ajatuksineen. Arthur oli varma, että tämä palaisi silmänräpäyksessä takaisin Ranskaan, jos he painostaisivat liikaa, eikä hänen isän sydämensä kestänyt ajatusta pojasta yksin jouluna vain ikävä seuranaan. Hän pelkäsi, että sen seurauksena he joutuisivat hautaamaan jo toisen pojistaan lyhyen ajan sisällä. Toinen sota ja sitä seuranneet vuodet eivät olleet säästäneet Weasleyn -klaania surulta ja menetyksiltä. Arthur pyyhkäisi kosteuden pois silmäkulmastaan ja jatkoi tarinaansa kylpyankasta uuden Weasley sukupolven iloksi.

William Weasley nojasi selkäänsä päärynäpuun muhkuraiseen runkoon. Hän ei tuntenut pohjoistuulen purevuutta ihollaan, sulavan lumen hyistä kosteutta vaatteissaan tai valkoisiksi huurtuneiden ripsiensä painavuutta. Hän tunsi vain kylmän kivun sydämessään, jokainen muisto piirsi uuden kipeämmän halkeaman sen jäiseen pintaan. Suru oli rikkonut hänen huolella rakentamansa muurit, eikä hän halunnut enää paeta sitä, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut kohdata menetyksen tuomaa tyhjyyttä elämässään. Ei sen jälkeen, kun hän oli elänyt todeksi sitä aitoa rakkautta, josta haaveillaan, kirjoitetaan runoja ja lauluja, mutta vain harva kohtaavat tässä maailmassa.

Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry

Ranskalaiset kahvilat olivat maailman kuuluja ja niitä oli joka kadun kulmassa ja useita niiden samaisten katujen varsilla. Ei siis ollut yllätys, että heidän ensimmäisiä ja monia sitä seuraavia treffejä leimasivat kahvin ja tuoreiden leivonnaisten tuoksu. Harry yllätti hänet luonteellaan, joka ei vastannut lainkaan lehtien sanoillaan rakentamaa kuvaa pintaliitäjäksi muuttuneesta sankarista. Billin kanssa kahvia nautiskeli vapautuneesti naurava ja käsillään elehtivä nuori mies täynnä elämää, mutta jonka kepeän jutustelun seassa kuului vuosiaan vanhemman realistin ääni. Harryn kiinnostus Billin työtä kohtaan oli aitoudessaan erittäin imartelevaa ja sai väljähtymään päässeen innon Billissä syttymään uudestaan valitsemaansa ammattiin.

Harryn aurorikoulutus, josta hän oli heti testit läpäistyään irtisanoutunut, oli hyvä pohja kirouksenmurtamisen ymmärtämiseen ja arvostamiseen. Ja kuukauden kuluttua heidän kolmansista treffeistään, Irvetan maahiset olivat asettaneet Billin vastuuseen Harryn oppisopimuskoulutuksesta kirouksenmurtajaksi. Heidän suhteensa oli pitkälti ystävyyttä, mutta he puhuivat treffeistä, sillä kumpikaan ei voinut kieltää sitä seksuaalista vetovoimaa, jota he toisiaan kohtaan tunsivat. Tunkkaisissa maakuopissa kylkikyljessä työskennellessä heidän ystävyytensä syveni kumppanuudeksi, joka näkyi saumattomassa yhteistyössä ja sanattomassa kommunikoinnissa.

Bill ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin uskonut tarinoita siitä, että olisi olemassa toisilleen luotuja pareja, jotka täydentäisivät toisensa, olisivat saman pallon kaksi puolikasta, jotka eivät olisi ehjiä ilman toisiaan. Hän oli aina nauranut niille ja pitänyt niitä romantiikan nälkäisten teinityttöjen houreina. Ensimmäisen kerran hän oli epäillyt tarinoiden sittenkin sisältävän himpun verran totuutta, kun elokuinen ukkosmyrsky riepotteli kaivauksia ja täytti maakuopat mutaisella vedellä, ja työntekijät kiirehtivät suojaan kuka minnekin. Bill ja Harry olivat paenneet myrskyä läheisessä kallion rinteessä olevaan luolaan, josta oli upea näköala laaksoon ja kukkulan laelle, jossa kaivaus sijaitsi. Luola oli kuiva ja viihtyisä, eivätkä miehet aikailleet retkivarusteiden esiin kaivamisessa.

Sytytettyään nuotion he riisuivat märät vaatteensa nauraen yhä saappaistaan mutaan juuttuneelle ministeriön tärkeilijälle. Mies oli kieltäytynyt uhraamasta kalliita kenkiään, mutta kenelläkään ei ollut aikaa tai halua auttaa tätä ja mies oli seissyt yksin keskellä autioituvaa kaivausta vielä Harryn ja Billin kaikkoontuessa. Heidän naurunsa oli hiipunut yllättäen, kun he olivat huomanneet olevansa ensimmäistä kertaa alasti toistensa seurassa. Ilman sähköisyys ei ollut mitään siihen energiaan verrattuna, joka kipinöi heidän ihoillaan vartaloiden painauduttua yhteen. Heidän aiemmat suudelmat kalpenivat niiden suudelmien rinnalla, joita he jakoivat luolassa ukkosen jyrinän kaikuessa kallion seinämistä.

Ennen kuin tilanne oli edennyt liian pitkälle, Harry oli irtautunut hänen syleilystään ja hätäisesti etsinyt lattialla olevien housujen taskuista kondomin. Tämä ei ollut ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa Billin vakuutteluja siitä, että velhoina he eivät tarvitsisi sitä. Nuori velho oli katsonut häntä surullisena silmiin ja muistuttanut puoliverisestä taustastaan kuin myös aiemmista suhteistaan jästien kanssa. Päätös oli ollut helppo, hän halusi Harrya, ja jos tämä koki suojan tarpeelliseksi, niin Bill tulisi sitä käyttämään. Hän vakuuttui päätöksestään entistä enemmän, kun näki valon, joka vihreisiin silmiin syttyi hänen myöntyessään. Harryn kanssa rakastelu oli intensiivistä, tämä antoi itsensä kokonaan ja estottomasti, eikä Bill pystynyt kuvittelemaan mitään sen parempaa.

Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill

Muhkuraisista makuupusseista huolimatta tuo ensimmäinen kerta ei menettänyt hohtoaan niiden lukemattomien muiden rakastelu kertojen ja pikapanojen rinnalla heidän suhteessaan. Sillä suhteeksi heidän ystävyytensä syveni, ja muuttui kuin varkain rakkaudeksi. Heidän vartalonsa olivat kuin luotu toisilleen. Seikkailunhalu ja epäsäännöllinen työ eivät olleet rasite suhteelle, koska se oli heille yhteistä. Ainoa asia, joka kuukausien myötä alkoi hiertää heidän suhdettaan, oli Billin asuminen Delacoureilla. Nämä olisivat ehkä hyväksyneet heidän suhteensa, mutta kumpikaan miehistä ei kokenut luontevaksi viettää yhteistä aikaa muiden nurkissa.

Bill oli etsinyt asuntoa itselleen jo jonkin aikaa, kun Harry arasti ehdotti yhteen muuttamista, miehen koko olemus kertoi torjutuksi tulemisen pelosta. Eikä vanhempi velho tuhlannut aikaa kyseisen pelon karkottamisessa. Heidän suhteensa muuttui jälleen kerran, kun he viikkoa myöhemmin muuton uuvuttamina istuivat Villa Lupinin keittiössä juomassa teetä yhdessä. Se oli ilta, jolloin William Weasley ensimmäisen kerran elämässään tiesi löytäneensä elämänsä rakkauden, ja hän myös kertoi sen tuoreelle avopuolisolleen. Maaliskuinen ilta muuttui yöksi heidän tietämättään. Ajalla ei ollut merkitystä, kun sen jakoi sen ihmisen kanssa, jonka kanssa tulisi viettämään lopun elämäänsä.

Heidän suhteensa paljastui heidän läheisilleen Hermionen ja Ronin esikoisen kastejuhlassa huhtikuun lopulla, johon he osallistuivat yhdessä. He kuitenkin onnistuivat yllättämään koolla olevan joukon ilmoittaessaan asuvansa yhdessä ja aikeestaan rekisteröidä suhteensa sen vuosipäivänä. Molly - jonka silmät eivät olleet ehtineet kunnolla kuivua, siitä yllätyksestä, että pienokainen nimettiin hänen mukaansa - kyynelehti ilosta, että Harrystä tulisi virallisesti osa perhettä, ja että Bill oli viimeinkin asettunut aloilleen. Harryn näkeminen ehjänä ja onnellisena, oli ollut tämän ystäville suuri huojennus. Bill ei voinut olla hymyilemättä seuratessaan ystävyksien jälleennäkemistä, siitä voiton vei vain hetki, jolloin Harry piteli kummityttöään sylissään ensimmäistä kertaa. Epäusko, ihmetys ja hellyys heijastuivat miehen kasvoilta, tämän hyväillessä punertavia suortuvia pikku- Mollyn päälaella.

Heidän palattuaan Ranskaan Harry oli poikkeuksellisen väsynyt ja hänelle tuli nuha. He epäilivät syyksi kaukoilmiintymisiä ja ilmaston vaihdoksia. Oireet katosivat muutamassa viikossa ja elämä palasi normaaleihin uomiinsa. Päivät he viettivät eri kaivauksilla ja illaksi palasivat kotiinsa, hoitivat tilaa, järjestelivät perhejuhlaa elokuulle ja suunnittelivat tulevaa. Kesäkuun vaihtuessa heinäkuuksi Harryn terveys petti jälleen. Väsymys palasi yskän kera, tällä kertaa se muuttui keuhkokuumeeksi. Bill halusi uskoa, että kyseessä oli työ — ja häästressin aiheuttama sairauksille altistuminen, kuten parantaja heille sanoi, mutta se ei tehnyt tilannetta yhtään sen helpommaksi kestää. Rajut yskän kohtaukset, jotka tuntuivat rikkovan hänen rakkaimpansa kehon, raastoivat hänen sydäntään.

Harry parani hieman ennen heidän suurta juhlaansa. Tämän juhlakaapu roikkui liian suurena miehen sairauden kuihduttaman vartalon ympärillä, mutta vihreät silmät loistivat onnellisina väsyneissä kasvoissa. Silti kun Bill katsoi miestä vierellään ministeriön edustajan edessä ja vannoi valansa, oli Harry parasta mitä hänelle oli elämässään tapahtunut, eikä kukaan olisi voinut olla hänen silmissään komeampi. William Weasley pujotti loitsulla kutistamansa sormuksen puolisonsa sormeen ja kuuli äitinsä nyyhkäykset eturivistä. Harryn kädet tärisivät hänen vuorostaan pujottaessa sormusta Billin sormeen, hetki salpasi molempien hengityksen, ja Hermionen nyyhkäykset liittyivät muihin nyyhkäyksiin. Hetki oli täydellinen, kun Bill kumartui suutelemaan tuoretta puolisoaan hedelmätarhan makeiden tuoksujen ympäröidessä heidät.

Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry

Heidän häämatkansa vei heidät katsomaan tulivuorenpurkausta Islantiin, saareen joka oli yksi Euroopan harvoista maista, joissa taikuus oli hallitsevampaa kuin jästien vaikutus. Kolmipäiväisen purkauksen jälkeen tuore aviopari kiersi saarta islanninhevosilla ratsastaen. Saari oli täynnä merkkejä muinaisista rituaaleista ja taikuuden harjoittamisesta, oli uhripaasia, kivikehiä, riimukiviä ja luolamaalauksia, joissa kuvattiin aikansa merkittävimpiä kaksintaisteluja. Pariskunta pysähtyi matkan varrella muutamiksi päiviksi Irvetan kaivauksille tutustumaan paikallisiin kirouksenmurtajiin ja näiden tekemiin löytöihin. Kirouksenmurtaminen ei ollut heille työtä vaan elämäntapa, se oli seikkailu tuntemattomaan, joka antoi haastetta ja jännitystä elämään palkiten uurastuksen palasilla muinaisia mysteereitä jopa satumaisilla aarteilla.

Matka tarjosi elämyksiä toisensa jälkeen, mikä nostatti heidän molempien mielialaa entisestään, se ei silti riittänyt poistamaan sairauden tuomaa varjoa kokonaan. Harryn toipuminen oli hidasta rennosta ja joustavasta matkaohjelmasta huolimatta, eivätkä hänen painonsa ja voimansa palautuneet ennalleen. Kuumeilujaksot seurasivat toinen toistaan, ja lomalta palattua Harryn oli jäätävä kotiin sairastamaan, kun Bill palasi töihin. Heidän avioliittonsa alkoi synkissä merkeissä, mutta se sitoi heidät yhteen tiukemmin kuin mikään muu. He olivat toinen toistensa voimavaroina vaikeuksien keskellä.

Syyskuun lopulla Harry palasi töihin pidemmäksi aikaa kuin päiväksi tai pariksi. Sairaus oli selätetty ja normaali arki palasi, heidän kotinsa täyttyi jälleen naurusta ja elämästä. Hermione ja Ron tulivat puolivuotiaan Mollyn kanssa kyläilemään, Harry nukutti, syötti ja vaihtoi vaippoja. Molly oli kietonut kummisetänsä pienten sormiensa ympärille, eikä Harry kieltänyt haluaan hemmotella tyttöä. Hermione oli onnellinen mahdollisuudesta rentoutua hetkeksi, Harryn vapauttaessa hänet jatkuvasta hoitovastuusta. Kolmikon ystävyys ei ollut kärsinyt välivuosista, se oli muuttunut heidän aikuistumistensa myötä, mutta se oli eheä ja elinvoimainen. Bill näki huolen Hermionen silmissä tämän nähtyä Harryn laihan olemuksen, mutta hän kieltäytyi ajattelemasta sitä nyt, kun Harry oli onnellinen ja terve.

Marraskuun alkupuolella heidän toiveensa sairauden selättämisestä kokivat ensimmäisen takaiskun. Harry oli kiipeämässä ylös maakuopasta kaivauksella, kun hänen hengityksensä muuttui vaivalloiseksi ja hänen tajuntansa hämärtyi happivajeesta. Bill, joka oli vain muutaman metrin päässä, ehti estää putoamisen loitsulla. Mies nappasi tajuttoman puolisonsa syliinsä ja ilmiintyi viivyttelemättä pyhän Morganin taikatautien ja — vammojen sairaalaan. Puolen tunnin kuluttua parantaja ilmoitti keuhkokuumeen uusiutuneen, lisäksi Harryn veriarvoissa oli paljon muutoksia, ne eivät kuitenkaan muistuttaneet mitään tunnettua taikatautia. He pystyisivät hoitamaan keuhkokuumeen ja helpottamaan Harryn hengitystä sekä muita oireita, mutta he eivät osanneet sanoa, mistä muutokset johtuivat.

Harry vietti suurimman osan marraskuusta sairaalassa. Harryn mielialan lasku näkyi toipumisen kestossa, päästyään sairaalasta mies vietti suurimman osan päivästä vuoteessa tai sohvalla nukkuen. Bill vietti mahdollisimman paljon aikaa tämän seurana, Harry osoitti hänelle välittämistään kuten ennenkin, mutta muuten mies oli sulkeutunut ja hiljainen. Joulukuun puolessa välissä Harry pyysi Billiä mukaansa jästisairaalaan, jossa hän oli parantajan ehdotuksesta käynyt jonkin aikaa sitten. Nyt he olisivat menossa kuulemaan tuloksia. Bill oli yllättynyt tästä, hän ei ollut tiennyt koko asiasta mitään, eikä se huojentanut hänen mieltään yhtään päinvastoin. Se kuitenkin selitti Harryn sulkeutuneisuuden, tämä selvästi oli jossain määrin perillä siitä, mitä olisi odotettavissa.

Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill - Harry/Bill

Jästisairaalan valkeus talvisessa auringonpaisteessa tuntui sokaisevan Billin, Harry hänen vierellään oli hyvin hiljainen ja hänen kalpeutensa tässä ympäristössä ei ollut yhtä silmiinpistävää kuin kotona. Bill kaipasi puolisonsa höpötystä, joka kuului erottamattomasti Harryn hermoiluun ja jännittämiseen. Höpötys oli vain väsyttävää, mutta hiljaisuus oli pelottavaa ja hän ei voinut antaa peloille valtaa, ei voinut. He istuivat odotushuoneen epämukaville tuoleille ja Harryn käsi etsiytyi Billin käteen, kylmät sormet puristivat tiukasti hakien voimaa vahvasta ja lämpimästä kädestä. Kuiskaus, värisevä ja hiljainen kuiskaus havahdutti Billin heidän käsiensä analysoinnista.

— Voitko koskaan antaa anteeksi? Harry kysyi kuiskaten.

— Mitä anteeksi annettavaa sairastamisessa voi olla? Et sinä ole tarkoituksella sairastunut, rakas, Bill sanoi pienesti hymyillen. Hän yllättyi, kun Harryn silmät täyttyivät tuskasta hänen viimeisten sanojensa myötä.

— En tarkoituksella, mutta omaa huolimattomuuttani ja ajattelemattomuuttani kyllä. Bill, kuinka paljon tiedät jästien sukupuolitaudeista?

— Hyvin vähän, koska ne tarttuvat todella harvoin velhoihin tai noitiin ja lisäksi ne ovat helposti hoidettavissa, jos sellaisen sattuu saamaan. Nehän ovat melko vaarattomia, kiusallisia, mutta vaarattomia eikö niin?

— Puhdasverisille velhoille ne varmasti ovatkin vaarattomia ja ehkä osa niistä on sitä myös jästeille, mutta osa on hyvin vakaviakin, hengenvaarallisiakin, Harry oli hetken hiljaa, hän keräsi voimia jatkaakseen.

— Minä en aina käyttänyt kumia jästisuhteissani, en uskonut sillä olevan merkitystä, pidin itseäni tarpeeksi voimakkaana velhona, olinhan huijannut kuolemaa kahdesti. Yksi silloisista kumppaneistani etsi minut käsiinsä ja käski käydä testeissä, hän ei sanonut muuta. Koska minulla ei ollut mitään oireita, oletin, että taikuuteni ja onneni olivat suojanneet minua tartunnalta ja unohdin koko jutun. Minun onneni on kuitenkin ehtymässä. Testit, joissa olin, ovat lähes pelkkä muodollisuus. Lääkäri oli hyvin varma diagnoosista tutkittuaan minut ja sairaushistoriani. Tämä sairaus on siis täysin minun omaa syytäni. Enkä anna itselleni ikinä anteeksi, jos olen tartuttanut sen myös sinuun, Harry sanoi viimeiset sanat lähes vihaisesti.

Hetken hän muistutti sitä idealistista teiniä, jonka Bill oli nähnyt huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisojen yhteydessä. Harryn poskilla palavat kuumeiset läiskät kuitenkin muistuttivat häntä todellisuudesta, jossa painajaiset ja pelot tulivat osaksi elämää. Bill oli kuvitellut, että rakkaimpien liian aikaiset menetykset olisivat jääneet sodan myötä historiaan.

— Älä siitä murehdi, sinun tehtäväsi on keskittyä paranemiseen. Siksi me täällä olemme, selvittämässä mikä sairaus on kyseessä ja sitten me keskitymme hoitamaan sinut kuntoon, Bill sai sanottua varmuudella, jota hän ei tuntenut. Hän kumartui painamaan kevyen suudelman Harryn huulille, hetki sai heidät hetkeksi unohtamaan steriilin ympäristön, jossa jokainen seinä kertoi tarinoita kivusta, surusta ja epävarmasta tulevaisuudesta.

— Weasley, Harry. Pehmeästi sorahtavat ärrät rikkoivat heidän todellisuuspakonsa niiden muodostaessa kutsun nimen muodossa.

Harry nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi, hänen äänensä ei suostunut toimimaan tässä tilanteessa. Kohdatessaan Voldemortin ja tämän edustaman uhkan kuolemasta Harrylla ei ollut mitään menetettävää, hän oli pikemminkin odottanut rakkaimpiensa luokse pääsyä. Nyt hän joutui kohtaamaan sen mahdollisuuden, että hän olisi parantumattomasti sairas ja sen, että hän oli vaarantanut Billin terveyden ja monen muunkin. Hän luuli, että Voldemortin kuoleman jälkeen hän voisi rakastaa, ilman että kuoleman varjo leijuisi suhteen ympärillä. Ovi sulkeutui heidän takanaan vaimeasti naksahtaen, lääkäri viittasi tuoleihin pöytänsä edessä istuessaan omalle paikalleen.

— Hyvää päivää herrat, olen tyytyväinen, että te olette molemmat tällä kertaa paikalla. Ennen kuin menemme tuloksiin, haluaisin kuulla, kuinka sinä olet voinut Harry?

— Yhtä hyvin viime käynnillä, yskä on helpottanut sisätiloissa, mutta talvi-ilma saa sen pahenemaan ulkona. Ei siis mitään suurempia muutoksia. Mielialassa olisi toki kohennettavaa, mutta tässä tilanteessa se ei yllätä, Harry totesi mahdollisimman kepeää äänensävyä tavoitellen. Billiä se ei hämännyt eikä ilmeisesti lääkäriäkään, joka näytti näkevän oireiden ja tilanteen vähättelyn läpi.

Bill ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä, kuinka monta kertaa Harry oli lääkäriä tavannut, että näiden välille oli ehtinyt muodostua ilmeisen tuttavallinen hoitosuhde. Hän ymmärsi Harryn päätöksen pitää aiemmat jästilääkärissä käynnit salassa, ennen kuin jotain varmuutta diagnoosista olisi. Harry oli tottunut itsenäiseen elämään, huolehtimaan kaikesta yksin, vaikka olikin heidän yhteiselonsa aikana tehnyt tietoisesti töitä oppiakseen kommunikoimaan ja jakamaan asioita Billin kanssa. Silti hän olisi toivonut tämän puhuneen kanssaan tähän sairauteen - mikä lie se sitten olikaan - liittyvistä peloistaan ja itsesyytöksistään. Bill olisi halunnut sulkea puolisonsa syliinsä, pyyhkiä olemattomiin kaikki syyllisyyden tunteet ja vakuuttaa tämä siitä, että he selviäisivät kaikesta yhdessä.

— Toivoisin, että pystyisit vastaisuudessa kertomaan oireistasi sellaisina kuin ne todellisuudessa ovat. Sillä hoidon onnistumisen kannalta on erityisen tärkeää, että lääkitys on riittävä. Etenkin kun virus kehittää nopeasti lääkkeille resistenssin, jos niitä ei oteta säännöllisesti ja oikealla tavalla, tai annos on liian pieni.

— Te siis tiedätte, mikä sairaus on kyseessä ja että kyseistä sairautta voidaan hoitaa? Bill kysyi, ennen kuin Harry ehti vastaamaan lääkärille.

— Diagnoosi oli melko varma, jo ennen kokeita, joilla lähinnä kartoitimme, kuinka pitkälle sairaus oli edennyt. Ikävä kyllä hiv-tartunta on päässyt etenemään aids-vaiheeseen ja voimme lähinnä lievittää oireita, sekä toivoa lääkityksen hidastavan, että pysäyttävän sairauden etenemisen ja palauttavan Harryn toimintakyvyn. Koska sairaus on tarttunut Harryyn tämän taikuuden antamasta suojasta huolimatta, meidän täytyy suorittaa hiv-testi myös teille, William Weasley, lääkärin sanoi. Ja vaikka sanat itsessään eivät tehneet asiaa yhtään ymmärrettävämmäksi Billille, lääkärin äänensävy kertoi liiankin hyvin, kuinka vakavasta asiasta oli kysymys.

— Aids-vaiheessa, Harry kuiskasi ääni karheana kauhusta, epäuskosta, toivottomuudesta ja kymmenistä muista tunteista ja ajatuksista.

Hänellä oli ollut aikaa sulatella sairauden mahdollisuutta, sen todennäköisyyttä, mutta nyt se oli tullut synkäksi todellisuudeksi, peruuttamattomaksi osaksi hänen loppuelämäänsä, oli se sitten lyhyt tai pitkitetty. Taistellessaan Voldemortia vastaan kuolema ei ollut herättänyt hänessä sellaista kauhua kuin nyt. Nyt hän oli viimeinkin löytänyt elämäänsä jotain elämisen arvoista, ja se otettaisiin häneltä pois.

— Ikäväkseni minun on todettava, etteivät huonot uutiset olleet siinä. CD4-solujesi määrä on laskenut alle seitsemäänkymmeneen, joten joudumme aloittamaan kohdallasi erityisen vahvan lääkityksen, kolmoislääkityksen lisäksi aloitamme PCP:tä ennalta ehkäisevää lääkitystä, joka on erityisen tärkeä, koska olet jo aiemmin sairastanut sen. Sinulle on varattu paikka vuodeosastolta, jossa hoito kohdallasi aloitetaan sairautesi päästyä etenemään jo näin pitkälle. Haluan myös varmistaa sen, ettei lääkitys aiheuta mitään yllättäviä reaktioita taikuutesi kanssa, meillä kun ei ole aikaisempaa kokemusta taikavoimaisesta potilaasta.

— En ole lainkaan perillä, mistä sairaudesta te puhutte. En siten myöskään tiedä, miten muotoilla kysymykseni järkevästi, mutta haluaisin tietää millainen ennuste Harryn sairaudella on? Bill sai kysyttyä asiaa, joka jatkuvasti synkentyvästä keskustelusta johtuen alkoi tuntua suorastaan pakolliselta.

— Hi-virus aiheuttaa elimistön immuunipuolustukseen muutoksia ja aids-vaiheessa on kyse immuunipuutoksessa, jolloin elimistö ei pysty enää suojautumaan tietyiltä sairauksilta, joiden kirjo on varsin laaja ja hoitomuodot samaten. Ennuste riippuu paljolti lääkityksen tehosta ja siitä, mitä sairauksia potilaalla jo on tai tulee olemaan. En kaunistele asiaa, teillä on edessänne hyvin rankat ajat ja pahimmassa tapauksessa Harry saattaa menehtyä. Mutta kuten sanoin, hyvällä tuurilla teillä on edessänne pitkä elämä lääkityksen ja seurannan ollessa vain osa tavallista arkeanne. Hiv ja aids eivät ole enää varma kuolemantuomio, ne ovat muuttuneet jatkuvasti kehittyvien hoitokeinojen myötä pikemminkin kroonisiksi sairauksiksi kuten esimerkiksi reuma. Tässä muutamia esitteitä, joissa sairauden kulkua ja hoitoa selvitetään perusteellisemmin. Luettuasi voit kysellä enemmän, jos jokin jäi vielä epäselväksi, lääkäri selitti selkokielellä.

Selkokieli ei kuitenkaan pyyhkinyt pois sanojen kolkkoa kaikua Billin mielessä. Sanoissa oli toivoa ja lupauksia, mutta myös uusia uhkia heidän vasta alkaneelle yhteiselle taipaleelleen. Saattoiko kohtalo olla todellakin niin julma, että se veisi onnen heti annettuaan siitä maistiaisen. Hän halusi uskoa paranemisen mahdollisuuteen, mutta jostain syystä se tuntui epätodennäköiseltä. Harry oli kertonut siitä, kuinka hän oli viimeisessä taistelussa kuollut ja palannut takaisin. He olivat nauraneet sille, että Harry oli kaksi kertaa saanut lisäaikaa elämäänsä. Nyt ajatus ei herättänyt Billin mielessä hilpeyttä vaan kysymyksen, kuinka monta kertaa kuolemaa oli mahdollista huiputtaa?

Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry - Bill/Harry

Villa Lupinin hedelmätarhan talvisen hiljaisuuden rikkoi vaimea poksahdus, kun Bill ilmiintyi sen keskelle. Muutaman askeleen päässä oli pieni kivinen penkki ja sen vieressä kirsikkapuu. Penkki oli kylmä Billin istuessa siihen, vaikka Ranskassa sää oli lumista Englantia leudompi. Muutama kirsikka oli säästynyt lintujen nokilta ja Bill kurottautui ottamaan yhden parin käteensä. Hän muisti hyvin keskustelun, jonka he olivat käyneet, kun oli tullut selväksi, ettei Harry näkisi seuraavaa kesää, tuskin jouluakaan.

Sillä kohtalon hurttia huumorin tajua osoitti se, että jästisairaus pystyi tarttumaan taikavoimista huolimatta, mutta mitkään tunnetut jästilääkkeet ja hoidot eivät tehonneet taikuuden takia toivotulla tavalla. Surkiksi osoittautunut lääkäri yhdessä parhaiden parantajien ja liemimestareiden kanssa aloittivat kattavat tutkimukset parannuskeinon löytämiseksi, mutta Harryn aika ja terveys katosivat kiihtyvällä tahdilla.

Ajan lähetessä loppuaan ja hoitokokeiluiden yhä ollessa tuloksettomia, Harry oli allekirjoittanut hoitotestamentin ja teki tiettäväksi halunsa elää viimeiset hetket kotonaan muistojensa ja rakkaimpansa ympäröimänä, niin onnellisena kuin oli mahdollista. Kukaan ei ollut vastustanut siirtoa, vaikka se olikin raskas prosessi Harryn heikentyneelle elimistölle.

Bill/Harry - Harry/Bill

_Bill ja Harry loikoilivat taioin levennetyllä sohvalla, jonka Bill oli siirtänyt terassin isojen lasiovien eteen, jotta Harry saattaisi katsella keskikesän kukoistuksessa hehkuvaa puutarhaa. Harry oli ollut kotona jo muutamia viikkoja Billin saatua määrittämättömälle ajalle virkavapaata työstään. Valkoiset pellavaverhot liikehtivät laiskasti lähes olemattomassa tuulenvireessä ja aurinko välkehti vahatuilla lattialaudoilla. Heitä ympäröi täydellinen rauha ja kauneus, mutta ympäristön valoisuus ei ulottunut heidän mieliinsä ja sanoihinsa._

— _Haluan, että minut tuhkataan ja se mitä minusta jää haudataan hedelmätarhaan siihen kohtaan, jossa meidät vihittiin. Se on elämäni onnellisin hetki ja toivon, että sinä muistat sen etkä sitä, että minä olen kuollut._

— _Harry, älä puhu tuollaisia. Keskity paranemiseen, äläkä luovu vielä toivosta. Kaikki on vielä mahdollista, taikuudella on rajattomasti mahdollisuuksia, Bill sanoi hätäisesti keskeyttäen Harryn puheen._

— _Hölmö, et usko sanojasi edes itse. Totta kai, haluaisin uskoa ihmeisiin ja jaksan yhä toivoa, että jokin parannuskeino löytyisi. Mutta surullinen totuus on se, että olen täällä laina-ajalla ja eräpäivä lähestyy. Kuolema ei ole pelottavaa tai edes kaiken loppu, sen jälkeen on uusi elämä. Meidän on pakko hyväksyä sen läheisyys ja uskon sen kohtaamisen olevan helpompaa, jos olemme puhuneet siitä edes vähän, kuten arkisista hautajaisten järjestelyistä. Mutta ei niin, että antaisimme sen hallita ajatuksiamme ja tekemisiämme koko ajan._

— _Sinun menettämisessäsi ei ole mitään arkista, eikä sen aiheuttamaa tuskaa voi mikään vähentää tai tehdä siitä helpompaa. Näen jatkuvasti sinun kipusi, väsymyksesi ja heikkoutesi, enkä voi tehdä mitään auttaakseni sinua. En pysty helpottamaan sinun oloasi, enkä osaa edes tukea sinua, nyt kun tarvitset minua eniten. Olen täysin hyödytön, vaikka olisin valmis tekemään mitä tahansa puolestasi. Silti olen voinut vain katsoa sivusta sinun kärsimyksiäsi. Pyydän, sano minulle, mitä minä voin tehdä? Mitä tahansa ja minä sen teen, kunhan et pyydä minua luopumaan sinusta, sillä se on mahdotonta._

— _Toivoisin, että voisit muistaa onnelliset hetket ja unohtaa nämä kuukaudet, jotka ovat tuoneet vain surua. En ole nähnyt sinun hymyilevän viimeisen kahden kuukauden aikana kertaakaan. Ja päivä päivältä näytät väsyneemmältä ja harmaammalta kuin aiemmin. Pyysin päästä kotiin viimeisiksi viikoiksi tai kuukausiksi, kuinka pitkään sitten saankaan vielä elää, siksi että voisimme hetken vielä olla niin kuin kuolemaa ei olisikaan. Olla vielä hetken onnellisia, mutta sinä et anna itsesi unohtaa ja siksi minäkään en voi, koska suren puolestasi._

— _Harry, kuinka voisin unohtaa sen, että menetän sinut ja jokainen hetki vie meidät lähemmäksi sitä. Kuten sanoin, se on mahdotonta, sillä en yksinkertaisesti usko kestäväni sinun menettämistäsi, Bill puuskahti toivottomasti._

— _Mutta rakas, minähän olen yhä tässä. Miksi surra tulevaisuutta, sillä surusi ei ole kuolemani jälkeen yhtään sen helpompaa, vaikka surisit ennakkoon vuosia. En ole niin terve ja voimakas, että voisin unohtaa sairauden ja kuoleman kokonaan, mutta voin elää tässä hetkessä sinun kanssasi. Haluan olla kuollessani onnellinen siitä, että olen sinun vierelläsi yhteisessä kodissamme, enkä yksin kolkossa sairaalassa, Harry sanoi yrittäen saada puolisonsa ymmärtämään näiden hetkien tärkeyden hänelle._

— _Milloin sinusta tuli se kypsempi puolisko meistä? Bill kysyi surullinen hymy huulillaan. Se oli kuitenkin hymy, ensimmäinen sellainen pitkään aikaan ja Harry kohottautui sohvalta painamaan kuumeesta kuivat huulensa Billin kosteille ja pehmeille huulille hellästi._

_Bill puristi rakkaansa riutuneen vartalon vasten omaansa varoen satuttamasta tätä, siitä oli liian kauan, kun he viimeksi olivat olleet fyysisesti näin lähekkäin. Harry kietoutui Billin ympärille tunteakseen tämän voiman koko kehollaan. He lepäsivät iäisyydeltä tuntuvan ajan hiljaisuudessa kietoutuneena toisiinsa, suudellen ja suukotellen toisiaan. Kädet vaeltelivat kartoittaen tuttuja, mutta muuttuneita vartaloita. Heinäsirkkojen siritys kantautui ulkoa helteisestä puutarhasta, jossa kuumuus oli vaientanut lintujen äänet._

— _Me olemme kaksi kirsikkaa, ne kasvavat ja kypsyvät pareittain. Kummallakin on oma sydämensä, mutta meidät yhdistää toisiimme kantamme, joka puolestaan liittää meidät puuhun, josta saamme voimamme, taikuutemme, rakkautemme ja joka ei koskaan ehdy tai katoa. Joten vaikka toinen meistä olisikin poissa, meissä elää muisto paristamme, Harry kuiskasi Billin kaulaa vasten, johon hän oli kasvonsa painanut nauttiakseen miehen tuoksusta._

— _Rakastele minun kanssani vielä kerran, Harry pyysi suudellen pulssikohtaa Billin kaulalla._

_Harry oli niin heikossa kunnossa, että Bill olisi halunnut kieltäytyä, mutta epätoivoinen pyyntö tämän silmissä sai miehen suostumaan. He tiesivät, että se todellakin tulisi olemaan heidän viimeinen kertansa tässä maailmassa. Se ei ollut taidokasta tai kiihkeää rakastelua, ei villiä ja mielikuvituksellista seksiä. Se oli varovaista, hellää, hidasta ja haikeaa läheisyyttä. Kaunista ja epäesteettistä yhtä aikaa, kaksi rikkinäistä kokonaisia sen hetken, kun he olivat yhtyneet toisiinsa. Molemmat laukesivat sanomatta sanakaan, sanoilla ei ollut enää merkitystä, vain sillä että he olivat molemmat läsnä siinä hetkessä. Ei ollut kuolemaa, ei menetyksiä, ei mennyttä, eikä tulevaa, vain se hetki ja heidän yhteen liittyneet vartalonsa._

Harry/Bill

Bill oli istuttanut kirsikkapuun siihen kohtaan, johon hän hautasi Harryn tuhkan. Hän nopeutti puun kasvua taioin, penkin hän loitsuin veisti kivilohkareesta ja asetti sen puun viereen, jossa hän saattoi puhua rakkaimmalleen tuntikausia. Nyt hänellä ei ollut enää sanoja, eikä kyyneliäkään. Bill katsoi kädessään olevia kirsikoita, joista toinen oli kuihtunut olemattomaksi. Toinen kirsikoista oli raaka ja siten säilynyt lähes ehjänä talven keskellä, mutta sen oranssin keltainen pinta oli peittynyt kokonaan valkeaan huurteeseen.

Bill nousi penkiltä ja asetti kirsikat penkille siihen kohtaan, jossa selkänojaan oli kaiverrettu Harryn nimi ja elinaika. Muistosanoina “ _Ma Cerise_ ”. Hän silitti kädellään hellästi lämmennyttä kiveä, ennen kuin kaikkoontui takaisin Kotikoloon viettämään joulua kaipuu ja muistot seuranaan.

Bill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: Kirsikka vertaus ja pallon puolisko teoriat, ovat tarkoituksellisen äiteliä ja älyttömiä. Jälkimmäinen korostamassa sitä, ettei kukaan itseään kunnioittava mies ota niitä tosissaan ja kirsikka vertaus puolestaan siksi, että Harry haluaa keventää tunnelmaa. Varsinkin kun kuoleman läheisyys saa pohtimaan mitä kummallisempia asioita. 
> 
> Hiv ja aids faktat olen yrittänyt eri lähteiden pohjalta saada mahdollisimman oikeiksi, mutta olen saattanut tietämättömyydessäni ilmaista asiat väärin, kun asiatekstiä yritin sovittaa proosailmaisuun. En todellakaan tiedä ilmaisisiko lääkäri asiat kuten tekstissäni, mutta en edes yritä väittää, että tekstini olisi tieteellisesti luotettava tietolähde vaan se on puhtaasti fictiota, johon on sekoitettu aavistus faktojakin. [url=http://www.positiiviset.fi/kasikirja/index.shtml]Käsikirja hiv-positiivisille[/url] tuolta, wikistä ja aids-tukikeskuksen sivuilta löytyy tietoa sitä kaipaaville.


End file.
